Betrayal
by Aira0906
Summary: When a new girl join MARs. Aira is forgotten. 3 Years later, She is back and better than ever. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Aira's Point of View**

**At Pretty Top**

It was a month after Aira won the Prism Queen Cup and MARs were practicing their new song when the President Asechi called them to her office.

"President why did you call us in the middle of practice?"Asked Rizumu

"There will be a new member of MARs" She said with money sign in her eyes.

"EHHH" We all(Mion, Rizumu, and Me) yelled.

"Come In" The President said.

A girl with short black hair and green eye, who was about our age came in.

"Hi. My name is Sara Miyaki."She said.

"Sara came you do a Prism Show for us?" The President asked.

"Hai"She Reply.

She dance to "You May Dream" and did 1 Prism Jump call Memory Paint, which she has a bucket of black paint in her hand and splash it at the audience.

"Would you like to join MARs"The President asked Sara.

"Yes"She said.

* * *

It's been 3 months since Sara join MARs, everyone been forgetting about me. Shou always ask Sara to help with his designs, Rhythm now ask Sara to help with her coordination. When we did our first Prism Show with Sara, we change our name to MARS with a capital S.

* * *

**At Aira's House**

I was watching Go Go Callings! with Eru and Iru when Shou announce that they have a special appearance for MARS. I thought I heard wrong but when I saw Mion, Rizumu, and Sara on TV I knew didn't hear wrong.

**At Pretty Top**

The next day at Pretty Top. Mion asked me why didn't I show up at Go Go Callings!. I was reply to her that they never told me that we were suppose to be on the show yesterday but before I got a chance to say that. Jun walked up to us and told me that President want me in her office.

**At the Office**

"I have good news for you Aira" Said the President when I got to her office.

"Really" I ask.

"Yes" said a woman that I didn't even notice that was in the room.

"I'm an agent from Black Butterfly(made up company) and we're offering you a 3 year tour around the world."she continued.

I was thinking about it and decide on no because I don't want to be separated from my friends. I told her no and she gave me her card.

"Well here is my card. If you change your mind you can always call me"She told me.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

**At Aira's House**

I was coming downstairs when Eru and Iru asked me why wasn't I on TV. I was confused until I saw what on the TV screen, MARS was doing a Prism Show without me. After the Show, Sara announce that she and Shou were dating. Shou then came onstage and kiss her(Sara) on the forehead. I felt so hurt and ran to my room to call the agent from Black Butterfly, to tell her that I change my mind and want to go on the tour.

"Hello this is Harune Aira calling about your offer on the 3 year tour around the world…"

* * *

Please review about what you like and dislike about the story. And please give idea about the next Chapter. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Important: In my story the Prism Queen Cup happen every 3 years.

Disclaimer: I don't own the member of The Forgotten Ones and Pretty Rhythm

* * *

**3 Years Later**

At the airport there is a long Purple hair and blue eye girl who is 18 years old. Beside her are 5 boys. All 6 of them are very very famous.

"It been 3 years seen I been here" Said the long purple hair and blue eye girl. You see she is our use to be clumsy and native girl Aira. Now she is the world most famous prism star and her name now is Tenshi.

_~~~Happy Lucky~~~_

**Name: **Harune Aira (with other people that are not members of "The Forgotten Ones" she is known as Tenshi)

**Age:**18

**Birthday:** September 3, 1997

**Appearance: **Long Purple Hair and Blue Eyes

**Description: **Aira is a very very famous person. She is a world-known Prism Star, Model, and Fashion Designer. She is title #1 Hottest Girl in the World ever seen she been betrayed by her "friends". She create a brand for boys and girls call "The Dream You" with 2 of her friends(read to know about the friends).

"Well 3 years for you but 10 years for us." said Alex. Alex is part of the boy idol group call "The Forgotten Ones".

_~~~Happy Lucky~~~_

**Members of "The Forgotten Ones**

**Name: **Alexander or Alex Ralph

**Age:** 18

**Birthday:** June 7, 1997

**Appearance: **Brown Hair and Brown Eyes

**Description: **He is best at coordinating clothes. He and Aira always choose the clothes the group(The Forgotten Ones) wear at their concerts. He approve the design (like saying if the design is good or need changes) for the brand "The Dream You".

**Name: **Natsume Hyuuga

**Age:**18

**Birthday:** November 27, 1997

**Appearance: **Black Hair and Red eyes

**Description: **He is best at song-writing. He write all the songs for "The Forgotten Ones". He is untalkative. He is only cares about his friends(Aira and the members of "The Forgotten Ones").

**Name: **Ryoma Echizen

**Age:**18

**Birthday:** December 24, 1997

**Appearance: **Green Tinted Black Hair and Gold eyes

**Description:**Best at fashion designing and is one of the designer for the brand "The Dream You". His personality is like Natsume.

**Name: **Ruka Nogi

**Age:**18

**Birthday:** March 16, 1997

**Appearance: **Blond Hair and Blue Eyes

**Description: **Very Caring and is Best at singing. Sometime gives idea to Aira and Ryoma for their designs.

**Name: **Tsubasa Andou

**Age:**19

**Birthday:** July 15, 1996

**Appearance: **Dark Blue Hair and Dark Blue Eyes

**Description: **He is best at dancing. He create the moves for their(The Forgotten Ones) songs. He is very care-free and almost never serious.

_~~~Happy Lucky~~~_

"Do you really want to be back here?" ask Ruka.

"Well I want to participate in the Prism Queen Cup." Aira Replied

"Oh also I'm have a concert tonight and ya'll are going to be the opening act and also remember that we are having the Boy's Fall Collection Fashion Show tomorrow night and Ryoma and Natsume don't you dare try to escape like you did for the Summer Collection Show."Aira continued.

* * *

**At Pretty Top**

MARS were practicing when Jun came in and told them that the President needs them in her office.

"Hai" they said

**At the office**

When MARS got to the office, Callings were also there.

"MARS all of you need to participate in the Prism Queen Cup. Mion and Rizumu do what you did 3 years ago and Sara you are going to participate in the Pure Premium Wedding Cup." The president said.

Just them the phone rang and the president answered it and suddenly she yelled "WHAT!" and hang up.

"What's wrong"Mion asked.

"Tenshi is entering the Pure Premium Wedding Cup is what's wrong."she replied.

"Who Tenshi"Sara asked.

"WHAT! You don't know who Tenshi is!" Rizumu said almost screamed.

Then Shou asked Sara if she knows the fashion brand "The Dream You".

"Yes! I love that brand. The clothes are so cute and sexy!"Sara said.

"Well Tenshi and Ryoma Echizen of "The Forgotten Ones" are the designers of that brand."

"Do you have a picture of Tenshi?" Sara asked.

Mion reach for a magazine on the coffee table and flip to a page with Tenshi's picture on it.

"Can we go to her concert?" Sara asked after look at the magazine and it said on it that Tenshi is having a concert tonight at 8.

"No, all of the tickets to her concert are probably sold out already."Mion told her.

"Actually we have some tickets to her concert." Wataru cut in

"Really!" asked Rizumu.

"Yes really."said Hibiki.

"Why do you have them?" asked Mion.

"We heard that it was her first concert in Japan and decide to see it and we were going to tell you but we forgot." Wataru reply.

"OK. Let meet up here at 7 and them go to the concert together." Mion said.

* * *

To be continued

Please Review and give me some ideas for Chapter 3! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Rhythm and The members of "The Forgotten Ones"**

* * *

**Same Day at 7 On the way to Tenshi's Concert**

**Nobody's POV**

"We forgot to tell you but we also have backstage pass to her concert"Wataru said.

"Sara, you have to watch her(Tenshi) closely because you need to know who your opponent in the Pure Premium Wedding Cup is like. Got it" Mion said.

"Hai but don't worry, I'm gonna beat her(Tenshi) easily"Sara said.

"Sara, I not so sure about that" Shou said.

"Why? I am part of the most popular girls idol group in Japan"She boast.

"Because she is the most famous Prism Star in the world"Rhythm said.

"Let talk about it later. We arrive at the Concert Place."Hibiki said.

* * *

**Backstage at the Concert.**

****Nobody's POV****

"The Forgotten Ones" went backstage after their opening act at the concert.

"Aira, will you be doing a Prism Fashion during the show"Alex asked.

"Yeah. Why?"Aira said.

"Which clothes did you choose to change into?"Alex said.

"Party Queen Coord."Aira Reply.

**Top**

A pink tank that ties around the neck and is it to form around the curves. Between each side of the chest is a dark purple section of cloth to match the ruffled tulle on the bottom, and directly below the chest is a big golden piece with a crescent moon in the center, along with colorful pieces of jewel studs. Comes with a gold necklace with a big pink gem in the center and smaller one's on top, as well as multiple gold bangles and bracelets.

**Skirt**

A lilac skirt with small ruffles lining the bottom, along with tiny gold pieces. Over this, is a translucent pale pink wrap lined in hot pink and decorated with a bunch of small gems.

**Shoes**

Gold shoes with a dark purple heel. Over the toe are big pink, purple, and blue flowers attached to the gold strap. Around the ankle are two rows of jewels with a golden piece in the center, the bottom row of jewelery being attached to the foot strap.

**Accessory**

A gold crescent moon hairclips with a small blue gem, and a small purple gem. In the center is a bigger pink gem. Attached to the moon piece are three gold strands with small jewels attached to them. Also comes with gold dangling earrings with a big pink droplet shaped jewel in the center, lined with purple and blue gems.

"Bye, I'm going now"Aira said.

* * *

**Concert Stage**

**Aira's POV**

"Minna, did you have fun!" I yelled.

"Yes!"

"Of Course!"

"Great! Now get really for "Aitakatta"I Yelled.

I sang one of my hit song call "Aitakatta"(Real Song by AKB48) and did Crystal Splash, Fresh Fruit Paradise and Miss Fairy Girl. Halfway into the song I did a Prism Fashion which I yelled Prism Fashion and changed into the Party Queen Coord.

"Minna, did you like it!" I yelled.

"Yes"

"Thank you for coming tonight and have a great night!"I yelled.

* * *

**At the Same Time with MARS and Calling(This is before Aira sang her song)**

**Mion's POV**

"Wow this place is crowded"said Hibiki.

"I know right. This place is like three times our normal concert place!" Rizumu reply.

"Let's be quiet. Tenshi is on stage." I said.

"Minna, did you have fun!" Tenshi yelled.

The audience yelled answers like yes and of course.

"Great! Now get really for "Aitakatta" Tenshi yelled again.

She did 3 prism jumps and halfway through the show she yell Prism Fashion and her whole outfit changed.

"Minna, did you like it!" Tenshi yelled.

The audience yelled answers like yes and of course.

"Thank you for coming tonight and have a great night!"Tenshi yelled.

"Let to backstage now" I said.

"Yeah" Rizumu said.

"Hai"Wataru said.

* * *

**B****ackstage**

**Aira POV**

Knock Knock

"Come In" I yelled.

"Wow! Your dressing room is bigger then our." Rhythm Said.

"You guys have a dressing room?" I said as I turn around.

When I turn around, I was shock. Standing there was MARS and Callings.

Knock Knock

"Come In" I yelled again.

The Forgotten Ones came in.

" Ai" Tsubasa stopped when he saw other people in the room.

"Tenshi, are you really to go?" Tsubasa said.

When MARS saw "The Forgotten Ones" they were shock.

"OMG It "The Forgotten Ones" said Sara.

"Hi you must be fan. Can you leave if I give you my autograph?" Ruka said.

"How dare you think so lowly of us. We are MARS the most popular girl idol group in Japan."Mion said.

"Sorry. Doesn't ring a bell." Ruka said.

I was sweat dropping at the scene.

"Look MARS aren't y'all prism stars?"I said

"Yeah"

"Then should you be practicing for the Prism Queen Cup which is in 3 months. You can't even do a Prism Fashion and prism star lower then you can do it."I said and then Ryoma push them out.

**Outside the concert place with MARS**

**Nobody POV**

"I can't believe Tenshi were so rude to us." Rhythm said.

"But in someway, she is right."Wataru said.

"True. We can't even do a Prism Fashion and she said that even lower prism star can do it." Mion said.

"Let meet up tomorrow at 7AM at Pretty Top and practice." Said Hibiki.

"OK" Everybody said.

* * *

Was it good or bad. Please review and tell me if you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update I have to much schoolwork to do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Rhythm and The members of "The Forgotten Ones"**

* * *

**At Aira and The Forgotten Ones share Mansion**

**Aira POV**

"Ohayo minna" I said as she walk into the kitchen.

"Ohaya Aira" reply Tsubasa, Alex and Ruka.

"Hn" Both Ryoma and Natsume said.

"What did you cook this morning Tsubasa?" I asked.

"Croissant and coffee" Tsubasa reply.

"Do you have hot chocolate?" I asked.

"Of course, it is in the microwave. After being with you for so long, I should know that you like to have hot chocolate with your croissant." Tsubasa said

"Thanks" I said.

"Get ready to go to the Fashion Show at 1PM because I have to make sure the models are here before 7:30PM and the preparation are good"I said.

"Why so early Aira? The show starts tonight at 8PM"Alex asked

"Well I have to make sure everything is in the right place and there are no problem with the clothes." I reply.

"Oh and Tsubasa, Alex and Ruka, make sure Ryoma and Natsume stays in the dressing room when we get there so that they won't escape." I said.

* * *

**Same day at 7PM**

**Nobody POV**

MARS and Callings were practicing on how to do a Prism Fashion when Shou's phone rang.

"Hibiki and Wataru, we have to go now" Shou said after looking at his phone.

"Where are you going?" asked Sara.

"We are going to be models for the The Dream You Boy's Fashion Show tonight" Shou reply.

"Can we come with you?"Sara asked.

"Of course. In fact you can come backstage since you are coming with us."reply Wataru.

* * *

**Backstage at the Fashion Show**

****With MARS and Callings****

****Nobody POV****

"OMG that is Satsuki Hanabusa and Yudai Yamato!" Sara scream when MARS and Callings arrive backstage at the fashion show.

"Be Quiet!"Mion said.

"Sorry but seriously with all these famous models around how can you not be excited!"Sara reply.

"Mion. Rizumu, and Sara, I think y'all should head to your seat because in about 5 minutes it will be hard to find a good seat closest to the runway." Wataru said.

"Ok Bye" MARS said together.

* * *

**10 Minutes later in the Audience**

"Wow! This place is reallt crowded."Rizumu said.

"Be Quiet, the show is about to start!"Mion said.

Suddenly the light dim and Tenshi appear onstage.

"Konbanwa minna-san. Welcome to The Dream You Boy's Fashion Show. Now lets being the show. "Tenshi said.

One by one models came onstage and back. At the end of the show, Tsubasa who was the last model said, "Thank you minna-san for coming tonight. We have a special surprise for you. We are going to show you one of the clothe from The Dream You Fall Girl's Collection and the model will be Tenshi herself!"

Then Tenshi came onstage wearing the Emerald Arab Coord:

**Top**

A pale lavender top with a glittering purple flower themed decal to the left of the stomach. At the waist is a band of gold, matching the choker and necklace. At the chest is glittery teal materia lined in gold with ruby gems at the center. Powder blue ruffled material lines the bottom. Off the shoulder sleeves match the chest part. Comes with powder blue puffy sleeves lined in gold with small medallions.

**Bottom**

Glittering teal shorts with two gold chains with hanging medallions. Gold cuffs are on each leg. Lowly worn is a semi-transparent cloth of powder blue lined in gold with medallions and a single gold diamond.

**Shoes**

Glittering teal shoes with small gold heels and lining. Worn on each leg is a pale blue material lined in gold with medallions at the ankle.

"Thank you minna-san for coming tonight! See you again soon and have a great night!" Tenshi said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update. I have so much school work to do and my ELA teacher is trying to kill me and my classmates with all the work she make us do.**

**I don't own the song "Beginner" by AKB48**

**I included characters from Season 2 in this chapter.**

* * *

**Aira POV**

"Good Morning minna" I say

"Good Morning Aira" Ruka and Alex said.

I sweatdropped when both Ryoma and Natsume just reply with a "Hn".

"Where is Tsubasa?" I asked.

"Phone call" said Alex.

"Oh"

Just then Tsubasa came into the room.

"Guess what the manager just told me." He said.

"What?" Ruka asked.

"We have to use the practice rooms in Pretty Top for today and the next 6 days because our practice room's has a hole in the roof and Aira has to teach the prism stars at Pretty Top how to do a Prism Fashion." Tsubasa said.

"Are you kidding me Tsubasa?!" I said.

"Unfortunately no I'm not kidding"

"Ok fine. Make sure to call me Tenshi for the next 6 days ok." I asked

"Ok"

"Hn"

* * *

**No one POV**

**At Pretty Top**

The prism stars were practicing when President Asechi called Prizzmy, Pruetty, and MARS over to her.

"Minna for the next 6 days. Prism Star Tenshi will be teaching you all how to do a Prism Fashion and I want all of you to learn how to do it by the 6th day.

"OK. Mia will be the first to learn it!" Mia yelled.

"Calm down Mia" Hye In said.

Just then the door open and in came Tenshi and the Forgotten Ones.

"Ohayo everyone! How are you." Tsubasa said as he came in the door.

"OMG it is Tenshi and the Forgotten Ones."

Ruka and Alex waved and Tenshi, Natsume, and Ryoma just stay stoic.

"Don't think I did this by choice ok. My manager made me teach y'all because she and President Asechi are close friends." Tenshi said.

"OK let not waste any more time, let get started." Tenshi said.

Tenshi then look at the Forgotten Ones and told them to do whatever they want.

"We will be at Starbucks and will be back in 1 hour." Alex said.

"Ok but when you are about to come back, buy me a Strawberries &amp; Crème Frappuccino and Cheesecake Brownie." Tenshi said.

"Ok see you in a few." said Alex.

Then the Forgotten Ones went out the door.

Tenshi then turn to face the prism stars and said," Ok let's get started." while clapping her hand twice.

"To do a successful Prism Fashion, you have to hear the music and imagine the clothes you are going to change into."

"I will show y'all how to do first and then one by one you try it."

Tenshi went to the rink and start the music. Her top song "Beginner" burst out of the speakers.

Half way into the song, Tenshi closed her eyes and few seconds later she changed into the Party Queen Coord(refer back to chapter 2).

A few minutes later the song end and Aira skated to the Prism Stars.

"And now y'all try it. First one up is Mion, then Rizumu, Sara, Mia, Reina, Karin, Ayami, Hye In, Shi Yoon, Jae Eun, Chae Kyoung, and finally So Min." said Tenshi

"OK Mion remember to listen to the music and imagine the clothes you are going to change into." said Tenshi when Mion headed to the middle of the rink.

* * *

**So So So Sorry for the late update.**

**Please review and give me more ideas for the story because the more ideas you give the faster I will update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating. Please don't kill me. I was very very busy with school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Rhythm**

* * *

**No one POV**

**At Pretty Top**

"Ganbatta Mion" said Rizumu and Sara.

Mion skate toward the rink and when she reach the middle of the rink, her image song "Switch On My Heart" burst out of the music player.

_Bara no youni Beauty Smile_  
_Mabushi sugiru Super Star_  
_Kagayaiteru Shining Face_  
_Dare ni mo Koe sasenai_  
_Kokoro komete Angel Kiss_  
_Donna toki mo Perfect Jump_  
_Mune sawagi no Sparkly Heart_  
_Grow Up! Grow Up! Eien ni!_

_Kurushinda bun dake Yorokobi ga matteiru_  
_Jibun shinjite Switch On!_

_Ikiteru imi wo Sagashi ni yukou_  
_Sora no hate made Faraway_  
_Nayanda wake wo Mitsuke dasou_  
_Ashita wa Kanarazu_  
_Genki no CHIKARA Kimi ni ageyou_  
_Kesshite makenai Forever_  
_Namida wa itsuka Kawaku hazu sa_  
_Furi muki wa shinai_

_Aisareteru Cutie Girl_  
_Demo hontou wa Lonely Heart_  
_Mitasarenai Day by Day_  
_Why Not! Why Not! Wakaranai!_

_Kodoku na manazashi Koko made kita keredo_  
_Kokoro hiraite Switch On!_

Mion yelled Prism Fashion but her clothes only change for a few second and then back to what she was wearing

_Dare demo michi ni Mayotteiru_  
_Tachi domaranai Everyday or "Tachi domarenai"_  
_Jibun no kawari Dare mo inai_  
_Massugu ni Susumou_  
_PURAIDO sutete Ikite yukeba_  
_PYUA na jibun ni Say Hello!_  
_Honne de hanasu nakama to nara_  
_Ippo fumi daseru sa_

_Ikiteru imi wo sagashi ni yukou_  
_Sora no hate made Faraway_  
_Nayanda wake wo Mitsuke dasou_  
_Ashita wa kanarazu_  
_Genki no CHIKARA Kimi ni ageyou_  
_Kesshite makenai Forever_  
_Namida wa itsuka Kawaku hazu sa_  
_Furi muki wa shinai_

The song ended and Mion skated back to the group.

"Great Job for a beginner." said Tenshi.

"Thanks." said Mion.

"Practice it a few more time and I think you can do it by the end of the week." said Tenshi.

"Rizumu, you up" said Tenshi.

Rizumu skate toward the middle and her image song "Kokoro Juuden" blast through the music player.

_Akogare, mezasu sekai ni Anata wa ikiteru_  
_Itsudemo Soba de miteiru Kyou mo mabushii_

_"Sunderu sekai ga chigau!" Sou kanjiteta yo_  
_Demo anata no sonzai ga Ichiban no hagemi_

_Hitotsu nori koete Tsugi no SUTEEJI e_  
_KOKORO juuden!_

_Dare ni mo makerarenai Tsuyoi kimochi ga aru kara_  
_Kuyashikutemo namida wa Kobosanai yo_  
_Ue wo muite susumeba Michi ni mayou koto wa nai_  
_Jibun wo miushinazawazu Aruite ikou Asu mo_

_Tatoe, DAME demo ii kara, KIMOCHI tsutaetai_  
_Demo nanimo ii dasenai Yuuki nai kara_

_"Amanojaku ni narikitte!" Are kore kangae_  
_Nayami, mabuta tojitara Asa wo mukaeta yo?!_

_Koi ni koi shitemo Itsuka kanarazu_  
_KOKORO juuden!_

Rizumu yelled Prism Fashion but her clothes only change for a split second like Mion did.

_Shinjite kureru hito ga Soba de itsumo miteru kara_  
_Kurushikutemo namida wa Nagasanai yo_  
_Dare ni mo koerarenai Kiseki shinjite ayumeba_  
_Mada minu ano hito ni aeru hazu sa Kitto_

_Dare ni mo makerarenai Tsuyoi kimochi ga aru kara_  
_Kuyashikutemo namida wa Kobosanai yo_  
_Ue wo muite susumeba Michi ni mayou koto wa nai_  
_Jibun wo miushinazawazu Aruite ikou Asu mo_

The song ended and Rizumu skated back to the group.

"Good Job Rizumu." said Mion.

"Like Mion practice it a few more time and you will get it." said Tenshi.

"OK" said/yell Rizumu.

Just then the door bammed and The Forgotten Ones came in.

"Back already..."said Tenshi but was cut off by Tsubasa.

"YUP" he said.

"Well, go out for a longer period of time" Tenshi finish.

"but it was so boring." whined Tsubasa.

"You think I care." said Tenshi.

"Well... No" Tsubasa said hesitantly.

"OK now shoo. Natsume and Ryoma, take Tsubasa somewhere, I don't care if you drag him there." said Tenshi.

"Hn" reply Natsume and Ryoma at the same time.

Then The Forgotten Ones went out the door again.

"OK let continue." said Tenshi.

"Sara you're up"

"OK" said Sara.

* * *

Please suggest a image song.

Special thanks to xxxAira Lovexxx, Mavis Scarlet 0329 and Yuki Koizumi for their ideas.

Thank You justagal, AmethystMoon, Guest (Guest), guest (Guest), Guest (Guest), Pokey Yamatako, moonalice, Guest (Guest), Ceria Crimson (Guest), xxxAira Lovexxx (Guest), Sparklybutterflies1, Winter bells 22, Guest (Guest), imperialcrystalgirl, K (Guest), , airalover (Guest), 909kk, , ishie (Guest), PrettyRhythmLife (Guest), AngelKitty27, Mavis Scarlet 0329, and Yuki Koizumi for your review(s).

**Please review so I can get more ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating for so long. Please don't kill me, I have a very good reason.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Rhythm**

* * *

**No One's POV**

**At Pretty Top**

'Yes finally my turn! If I succeed then Shou-kun would like me even more and forget about that Harune bitch' thought Sara as she skate to the middle. Her image song "Dream Goes On" blast though the speaker. Sara lies to others that she wrote her image song but really the image song was stole from Aira and Sara never performed it in any concert because she lie to MARS, Callings, and the others at Pretty Top that she fear that the crowd won't like it but the true is that the crowd would know it is Aira's song and then her secret will be out.

_I change for me Jibun to_  
_Itsudemo Muki ai_  
_I don't give it up Jibun ni_  
_Yume to Mirai Katari kakeru_

_I change for you Anata to_  
_Omoi wo Wakeai_  
_You don't give it up Anata mo_  
_Yuuki tsunagu Shimei aru hazu_

_Mita koto nai kiseki okoshi Kokoro no kabe Koeyou_  
_Ima sugu Issho ni_

_I can get up! Ippo zutsu Get down!_  
_Akiranai Jibun ni Jump!_  
_We can stand up! Massugu ni Step up!_  
_Kokoro, odori dasu!_

_Move on!_  
_You can get up! Mou ichido Get down!_  
_Susumu no sa Minna de Smile!_  
_We can stand up! Nando demo Step up!_  
_Kokoro wa Dream goes on!_

_I sing for you Eien no_  
_Kizuna wo Musunde_  
_You dance with me Futari de_  
_Yume no Tobira Akete susumou_

_Tatoe nayami Ochikondemo Kibou no kane Narasou_  
_Ina sugu Issho ni_

_I can get up! Honki de Get down!_  
_Mezasu no sa Jibun ni Fight!_  
_We can stand up! Zenryoku de Step up!_  
_Mirai, hajikeru yo!_

Sara tries to do a Prism Fashion but fails.

_Go on!_  
_You can get up! Itsudemo Get down!_  
_Kanau hazu Minna de Win!_  
_We can stand up! Kanarazu Step up!_  
_Mirai wa Dream goes on!_

_I can get up! Ippo zutsu Get down!_  
_Akiranai Jibun ni Jump!_  
_We can stand up! Massugu ni Step up!_  
_Kokoro, odori dasu!_

_Move on!_  
_You can get up! Mou ichido Get down!_  
_Susumu no sa Minna de Smile!_  
_We can stand up! Nando demo Step up!_  
_Kokoro wa Dream goes on!_

The song ends and Sara skates back to the others.

(I'm going to skip Prizzmy's and Puretty's try because the result are the same for them.)

"So in the end no one was able to do a successful Prism Fashion. All of y'all except Sara came close." said Aira.

"Just a hint. You need a pure heart to do a Prism Fashion." Aira told the group.

Just then The Forgotten ones came in with 2 other people.

The 2 mysterious people were both girls. The first girl has long brown hair and hazel eyes and she looks around 18 years old. She was wearing a peach color Monsoon tie front crochet back top with a bleached shredded jeans and light blue vans. She also had on a pair of black cat post earrings and some gold bracelets on her wrist. The other girl has short black hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a soft draped low v-neck flowy sleeveless blouse top with bleached jeans and purple keds. She also had on a pair of crystal rhinestones bunny charm stud earrings.

"Look who is here Tenshi!" Alex yell across here.

Before anyone can say anything Hye In screamed.

"OMG it is Mikan Yukihara and Hotaru Imai!"

"Who is she?" asked Sara to Puretty, Prizzmy, and MARS.

"Do you really not know any famous people other than us?" asked Mion.

"No I do know some."

"Name some then."

"Um... um... I give up but can you please tell me who they are?"

"Mikan Yukihara is a famous model for Black Butterfly. She is name the 2nd hottest girl on Earth. She is also the girlfriend of Natsume Hyuuga..." Said Hye In but was interrupted by Mia's "WHAT! Are you kidding me. They have like the complete opposite personality."

"I know it is hard to believe but it is true." Hye In said.

"So continuing what I was just saying. Yukihara-san is one of the main model for the brand Dream You but she was not at the latest fashion show because she was filming a movie. Hotaru Imai is a manager of Black Butterfly. She is the manager for The Forgotten Ones, Mikan Yukihara, and Tenshi. She is the girlfriend of Ruka Nogi."

"You forgot to say that Imai-san is also a young inventor." said Ayami.

"And that Yukihara-san is that daughter of Yuka Yukihara and Izumi Yukihara. Two very successful people in the world. One is fashion designer and the other is the CEO of the Yukihara Corp. the #2 business in the world."added Karin.

"OK enough with the facts can we please go and meet them?" asked Reina.

"OK"

When the group turn around to face the famous group of people, they found Mikan chase Natsume around the rink while yelling "Prevert". The others were just watching them when Hotaru pull out her famous Baka Gun and shot.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Down goes both Natsume and Mikan with 3 shots each.

"Hotaru, you meanie!" whined Mikan.

"I want to talk to Tenshi about something so be quiet."

* * *

That is all for now!

Thank you Sparklybutterflies1 for the song idea!

And also thank you Yuki Koizumi, AngelKitty21, Sparklybutterflies1, WendyAiko0630, Amethyst Skylight, Guest (Guest), Mikan (Guest), MavisScarlet0329, mooncrystal (Guest), and Faye (Guest) for reviewing! You guys are the best!

Readers please review because I live on reviews! You don't what me to die right?


End file.
